Elsword Fantasy
by KuroHoshiNeko
Summary: The fun elsword gang gets to have a fun game to go with the couples that people have been wanting,the couples are endless and will be continueous suspence. you choose who you want to be and start from there.
1. The begining of the begining

**Welcome to the elsword lovestorie game~**

**this game will let u choose ur path of love and let u be whom ever u want to be in elsword**

If elsword :chapter 2

If aisha:chapter 3

If rena:chapter 4

If raven:chapter 5

If eve:chapter 6

If chung:chapter 7

_WARNING: the following will have sexual contents so if your not into that stuff you may leave if not then stay and enjoy the game _:D


	2. Elsword's begining

**Chapter 2: The what who where club?**

when i woke up and got out of bed to get ready for highschool i looked at the clock and realized that i had to get to school at 9:00 am. but it was already 8:45 am. i ran out the room washed my face, made toast as i ran and got my clothes on then when i ran out the door with the toast in my mouth i had just relized that i was in only my boxers.. _'OMG! how could i not remember my pants?!' _I had droped my toast to go back into the house to get my pants and run as fast i could to school.

when i got to class, i slowly tip toed to my seat and when i got there i saw a note. "elsword **TARDEY** agian" i had droped my head to my desk so hard i made a big red mark on my forehead. Just when i lifted my head i heard some one giggle i turned my head and saw a girl with purple hair, a big smile and pretty face sitting next to me. she seemed nice and quiet but when i saw her laughing at me, i got a bit mad.

i taped her shoulder "hey wats ur name?" i asked. "oh well if someone wants to know another person's name they shud tell them theirs." she said in a sassy and snotty way. i looked at her and just glared at her as she did the same. but all a sudden the teacher said "mr. Elsword and mrs. Aisha? do u atemp to kiss during my class?" with a angry look that has that one eye brow raised. "WAT?! no way i would never kiss her! i dont even know her!." i screamed. "what! ? s-sensei! wat kind of thought is that?!" He laughed "heh no i was just kidding, but just pay attention or else." she had pouted and layed lifeless on the desk. i kinda felt bad about getting her in trouble, '_wait wat?! it was her fault that i got in trouble. she needs to apologize.' _i had reached over and as i was just about to tap her i heard a sniff and i looked closer, she was crying! i felt even worse.

After class and during lunch when i was opening my lunch a green haired girl came and sat by me, she was really pretty and it made me turn red, well besides my hair. she looked at me with a smile which made me reder, just then that same girl who was crying came and sat in between us and asked me for my name agian. " fine i'll say, my name is elsword." she smiled and said her name was aisha. i wanted to continue talking but there was that green haired girl too. i wanted to talk to them both so i..

Ch. 8: asked more about aisha

Ch. 16: ignore aisha and talk to rena


	3. Aisha's begining

**Aisha's begining**

I woke up in the morning and had shower'd when i tied my hair in two pony tails on the sides on my head then i ate the toast my pet bat had made me as i got ready. when i got to school i slowly went and walked pass a scary looking fellow who had golden eyes and his hands in his pocket. i thought he was kinda cute but he did seem scary. i tryed talking to him "hi im aisha, whats your name?" he looked at me and stared. i got kinda scared that i annoyed him, i thought he was gonna grab me by my colar and do something that a gang leader would so i ran across the hall rite into a wall, i had passed out and had a little bruse on my head. he was actully gonna shake my hand and tell me his name, but he was now confused and weirded out a bit. he came to nurse me and carried me bridal style to the nurses office.

i woke up during the walk to the nurse but when i realised he was carrying me and he forgot to keep my skirt up under his hand, i started turning red as a cherry and tryed to speak but i didnt feel any words come out for some reason. he layed me there on the bed and informed the nurse, then he came to the bed as i sat up. "so why'd u run into the wall like that?" he asked, "oh! umm .. well i thought that u would of done something like attack me for being annoying. he looked at me strange then bursted out laughing. i was surprised he wasnt mad. " ahh, yea i get that alot. people mistake me for a scary pulp who would destroy the person who ticks me, but im really a nice guy once u get to kno me. so its no big deal, but u seem too cute of a girl to get mad at" and at that exact moment i turned bright red and got real nervous. i rubed my head and felt better but sweaty. " oh well thanks for the complement but i need to get to class." i ran out of the room and went to the class room. when it was a few minnutes after class started i realised that there was an empty seat, '_hmm , whos missing? i wonder if the person who sits there is a cute guy, and i hope he will like me' _

_J_ust then a red headed boy came in slowly and tip toed to thev seat next to me. i had felt happy coz he was cutebut he turned to me and asked my name " well its nice if the person asking for the name should tell them their name before they ask." he just gave me a look and it made me feel like he didnt care, '_wat a jerk, i just told him that its nice to tell me his name before i do'_ the moment made me mad so i glared. the sensei had realised we were having a stare off " Excuse me Mr. Elsword and Mrs. Aisha? you dont temp to kiss in this class rite? He gave a stern look with a scary eye brow raised stare. i was so embarrassed i turned as bright red as the hair on the redboy's head. " Wat?! s-sensei!? i dont even know him hes just a rude kid" i spoke as i pointed at him."heh i know i was juz teaseing, but u dont want to be slaking off in my class or else. " i could tell he was serious there, but i felt sad that i got in trouble and i got even mader at red head but still, i felt like i wanted to know him more.

During lunch i saw red head sitting by my friend rena, i sat in between them and started a coversation with him it was going well, "so do u like to spar?" i asked. "yea its the reason i came to this school. you?" .. the bell rang so i got up.

Ch. 9: i tell him while i get up

Ch. 17: i didnt want to be late so i'll tell him later


	4. Rena's begining

**Rena luv story**

Igot up out of bed and had juz took a shower, when i was drying my hair i thought of a song to sing for the moment. "... Saita no no hana yo, Aa douka oshiete o-kure, Hito wa naze, Kizutsukeatte Arasou no deshou.. Rin to saku hana yo, Soko kara nani ga mieru, hito wa naze.." Just then i saw a tan man walking by the window listening to me sing, i blushed and tightnd my towel around me. He's eyes were closed but when he stoped hearing me sing he looked up wondering to what had happened to the sound. He looked up at me, "oh hello~ my names Raven, that was a beautiful song u sang. what's it called?" he asked, "its called euterpe from guilty crown, i love her music its really beautiful when she sings." he smiled big "heh not as beautiful as when u sang it." I bloomed red, and blushed as if i was hot as a stove.

"could u wait out there?" i asked, then i ran in and got dressed. he waited and when i was finished i ran to the door when he was already there. "wow, fast" he said. "heh yea, But by that uniform i know u go to Hamel High. i go there too :D" i said exitedly. "heheh so cute how you have a lot of energy" i blushed so hard i felt steam coming from my head and face. he pat my head as we walked to school. when we went in we got separated suddenly, so i looked for my locker and suddenly a blone haired guy came to my side and i noticed that he has a locker at my right. "hi there~" i greeted .He stared and looked happy "oh hi there" he responded. "sorry i've been having a cruddy week." he looked down "oh. im sorry i didnt mean to get u at a wrong time." he looked up at me kinda worried and scared " oh! no its ok i actully wanted u to talk to me." "oh!" i was glad i wasnt bothering him and we went to class together since he told me he goes to class 2B.

"well my names rena." "mines chung, pretty name too." i giggled looking away. when we got in i saw the same guy from before and..

Ch. 10 - i went to go meet him agian

Ch.18 - i continued to talk with chung


	5. Raven's begining

I look out the bedroom window to find the blinding light beam into my eyes, i just cover myself back in bed with the covers and i wait for a mintue but actully waited for like 15 minutes. i reach over to look at my clock that hadnt alarmed me, stupid clock, and i run out of bed, an since im in my boxers only, i take it off to shower quickly and chase time out the door after sliding my uniform on.

When i reach a bench to rest on i hear a beautiful song sang my a marvilous voice. i look around but cant see anything. i soon get up to look around and as i pass my a near house window i clearly hear a girl singing a long slow soothing song. she has long soft hair and as i start to notice her with only a towel on, blood leaks outa my nose. clearly im not a perv but men cant help such desires XD.

she finaly relizes im there and she kinda screams but doesnt move like a lost fawn frozen in fear, i always get that look but since it was her i felt some what heart broken, i dont know why since im not even dating her or know her but i like her. she runs to get dressed and then comes out to greet me. just then my heart feels now put back together but melted together from breaking agian. i kno it sounds stupid that it feels like that but it feels she sat down on the bench i was at with me, i kinda just relaxed and guess forgot bout school and the time. luckly she lived close to school and went to the same one too.

she held my hand as we walked, it was soft and gental she was so nice i felt as if i knew her at heart though we just met. once we got to school i went up to my locker near the other end of her locker and hall. suddenly a girl with purple hair pops up and as i was about to say hi she runs but ran into a wall.. i was shocked and sad at first coz it was agian like wat others usualy do but i took her to the nurses office and watched her rest, she looked so cute. i wanted to wake her for class but i knew better to leave her be. when i finaly looked away she woke up, she was kinda scared then at the momment but i guess she then realized that i took her there coz she got up and asked if i did.

of course i answered yes but i had to tell her that we were now 30 minutes late for school. she was so shocked at that, that she rose and grabed me outa the room with and we ran into class. but then that green haired girl showed up with a pass to the nurse, i was confused why she needed to go...

ch. 10 - i let go of aisha's hand and go with rena to see what happend

ch. 17- i keep going with aisha to class and leave rena to see the nurse


	6. Eve's Begining

After i'm fully charged i get up and brush down my hair, i dont thing i need much grooming today. When i get out to my living room i look at the clock and realize.. its 6:07 AM. since im 2 hours late i thought about what a human school would be like. since i was young i thought the human race was a weak and stuborn race, but even though, i see some putting up good to the world like some in this school. i hear they do things that are meaningful. I decided to take a nap for extra recharge, then the morning sunrise came.

I wonder why this school makes these students wake up so late. my morning was'nt so bad.I see other students going to the same school i was and they were excited , some where sad about it. once i got to the school some blonde hair'd boy, or girl, i could'nt tell i only saw him from behind. But when he turned around he waved "oh! sorry there, i guess im in a rush to class coz. well . i wanna see what students are in my class. i guess it seems kinda awkward but i just wanna see my compitition." i just stared and saw his eyes, amazed i realised they're different from others. "y-your eyes. they look different." it took him a while till he understood what i ment. "oh , u mean my pupils? yeah thats just me, heh." he said it in a worried way. "well i think u should go to class if u want to see whos in ur class." "oh! right. but will i ever see u agian?"

I noded. A while after that , i when to my class 2B. That same boy from earlier was there, he was shocked. he was coming towards me when a red headed boy was greeting me and offering a hand shake. I senced something about him. just before i greeted back a purpled ponytailed girl tackled him "NOOOO! Hes contaminated! dont touch him!" both me and the blonde were weirded out. the red boy "HEY! what the hell is wrong with you?!" purple " your contanminated u cant touch her!" red " then why are you touching me!?" she blushed and got up " because ! i was sacrificing myself to save her." he didnt worry about her and got back up to greet and appologize. But the blonde wanted to get to know my name.

Ch. 12 - go with the blonde and get to know his name

Ch. 19 - greet the red and ignore blondey


End file.
